


Podfic - A Riddle in Nine Syllables

by bienenalster (pinkspider)



Series: Podfic - Neeeeerds! [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkspider/pseuds/bienenalster
Summary: "Yeah, you would," Raven says, when Clarke tells her."Would what?""Reproduce.""Not all of us of prefer robots to children," says Clarke."Hey, if you want to be wrong, that's your thing."





	Podfic - A Riddle in Nine Syllables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Riddle In Nine Syllables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275264) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



[Click to download mp3 from Dropbox.](http://bit.ly/2hTEAE6)


End file.
